The Model and The Artist
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: What usually is a typical school day for Nathanaël leads to something much more as the handsome Adrien offers to take him out for lunch. What would have been a regular lunch date turns into something much more serious for the two. [[ONE SHOT, Nadrien ship thing. Rated K for possible language]]


The scratching of the led slew across the page smoothly, each circular motion, until the sketchy outline made by the red head was perfect. The eyes of his scanned the page frantically looking at the symmetrical features from it. Pulling out his green pencil, he colored in the eyes of the figure, then it was time for the hair, his yellow pencil came out of its hiding case, to which he began filling in the white spaces.

' _So perfect, like a—'_

 _DIIINNG!_

The sound of the bell yelled inside of the room, making the others jump from the break in silence, they were supposed to be doing silent reading. But silent time, was drawing time at least for Nathanaël. Glaring up at the clock stationed on the wall, he read the time, "lunch time.." The individual mumbled under his breath, moving all his papers inside his books, he packed up his things, giving his wrist a break for now.  
Pressing his binder firmly against his chest, he inhaled slowly, figuring where to sit for lunch. He had a nice vegetarian lunch thanks to his mother, which wasn't all that bad.  
With all the sudden thinking, he didn't see where he was going before colliding with the firm person, his papers flying everywhere across the room, and his book slamming onto his toe.

Gripping onto the top of his head, Nathanaël sighed under his breath; "Way to go Nathanaël…" he mumbles, glancing down at the papers, before slowly reaching for them. The others hand reached forward, grabbing the sheet, handing it to him.  
 _Those green eyes, they stared intently in his face, like he knew him. Or rather, like he was getting to know him with each lingering moment._

"I think this is yours?" Adrien questioned gesturing to the piece of paper. Of all the photo's it had to be that one. The green orbs trailed down to the sketchy photo, the sketch was of the model himself.  
A little crimson blush spread across the artist's cheeks, before he took it quickly shoving it into the now empty sketchbook.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have looked—"

"It's a good drawing." Adrien jerked his head, indicating the photo he had just seen of himself. Smiling, the blonde stood to his full height before walking around the empty room picking up the sheets of paper. Leaving Nathanaël, the flustered artist, to sit on the steps in silence.  
' _Adrien noticed me? Me? Of all people in school, it was me?'_

Collecting all the sheets he reached out his hand to help him up, the hesitation that was given by Nathanaël was clear. His fingers traced the others palms before his own hand was engulfed by the others, being pulled up.  
"Thank you.." Nat trailed off looking away from his intently glaring green beautiful eyes, it was so nerve wracking to have someone so attractive stand next to you, let alone be in your ever presence.

"Don't be, I'm sorry I should have watched where _**I**_ was going." Adrien placed his hand on his chest, smirking, as his gave over the drawings to the red head.

Adrien couldn't understand his body language, his face matched the very color of his hair. Were humans supposed to turn that red? Slightly tilting his head, Adrien cleared his throat feeling a small pinch nip at him, "You're a little red, are… you okay?"  
Nathanaël nodded quickly, bowing his head, the long bangs of his covered his eye view from Adrien's, he was too nervous to stare at him. Too bashful.

' _Get it together Nat! Don't be a big baby in front of him, just, act.. natural.'_

He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, looking up into Adrien's caring face for the concern of the other. He was too nice to him, too sweet and open for conversation. How could he possibly stay calm?  
"Why don't I give you a ride home? I don't have anything plans, and my driver wouldn't mind?"  
Adrien's eyes curled with the very smile he gave Nathanaël; the thought of being left alone in a vehicle with Adrien was startling-

 **No.**

Nerve-wracking?

The tomato haired boy put all his papers inside of his book carefully, he was so focused on each paper that he hadn't even heard his stomach growl a lioness roar.  
Adrien's attention was grabbed by the empty stomach's pleads for food; his hand found its way on his neck where he gently rubbed awkwardly.

"How about I take you out for a- late lunch?"

The sudden request caught him off guard, his face heating more than it needed too. ' _First a drive home, now lunch?'_ Rubbing at his cheek he placed his things in his bag keeping quiet; "That's okay Adrien, you've done enough for—"

Spinning around, Adrien's face was right up in his smiling widely; "C'mon."

The smooth tan hand of his beckoned him as they finally left the empty classroom, this sudden new adventure wasn't something Nathanaël was particularly fond of. Socializing was something else, he was shy and quiet, and he never did much one on one with someone. Usually it was him being quiet in a larger group of people camouflaging in the background.  
The two moved swiftly town the stairs, and out the front of the school; people said hello and goodbyes to Adrien, but not one had noticed Nathanaël.

 _As usual._

Stopping in his tracks, the green eyes of his looked around, as they stood on the side walk together. Humming he glanced at the Café across the way. "Ah- that place is my favorite. Why don't we go there?" The other suggest, lightly nudging the new friend of his in the arm.  
"Okay, that actually sounds really nice." The other male tried to make small talk, of course his heart raced with every moment they were together, but he needed to make a casual conversation with Adrien. He was his classmate after all.  
Looking up at the sky, dark clouds surfed over- as the forecast was soon going to bring stormy weather. Hopefully not on such a beautiful time as this one.

Adrien glanced at the side profile of the other, Nathanaël looked so preoccupied; which let a little chuckled slip through his perfect fine lips.  
"huh?" he questioned, glancing over at him.

"You looked very intently at the sky like you were drawing it in your mind." Adrien commented, he himself now looking up at the dark grey clouds. "They say, that rain is lucky on special days."  
Gripping onto his backpacks strap, he squeezed it firm into his hands. "Yeah.." Nathanaël trailed off, as he stared at the side profile of the handsome model.  
How'd he always looks so perfect even when he was lost in thought? Now that was something he could draw.

Finally, the two reached the café, as a sudden few drops of rain began to fall splashing all around them.  
"Here!" Adrien called, opening the door for the other and rushing him inside as more rain started to fall before it turned into a roaring pouring storm.  
The two stood safely sheltered inside the small café, the clerk coming over and taking them to their assigned seats.  
Nathanaël held the menu in front of his face as the hide the huge smile that was now becoming permanent on his face. He couldn't help it, if anyone walked by they would see **him** sitting with Adrien.

The fingers of his traced his jawline as he stared intently at the items, so many to choose from. Maybe he could just- ask what Adrien usually got?  
"How about we a lunch deluxe?" Closing the flaps of the menu, he glanced at the other- slowly putting down the description of items.

"What's that?" The red head questioned in a small voice looking directly in the others face seeing as he flagged down the waitress.

"Nous aimerions que le déjeuner spécial , s'il vous plaît ." Giving her the menus, Adrien's attention was turned once again to the other.  
 _"Oui monsieur."_ The waitress added before leaving the two of them alone at the table.

Twirling his hands together, Nathanaël gripped onto his bag placing it safely on the floor. Oh how much he wanted to draw this very moment between the two of them.  
"It's a lunch for erm- 'couples' but—!" Adrien pointed down at one of the sheets on the table; "It's meant for vegetarians, since you are one, correct?"

Nathanaël blinked a couple of times astonished that he had known such a small detail, something so small to him meant a great deal to another. "Y..es." He sounded back to him still a little surprised.  
' _How'd he know though?'_

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

It was odd to even wonder someone so attractive and cool was having a fluent conversation with him, they were both talking and laughing as the rain pounded against the top of the building. The lightest thunder sounded through Paris' dark wet sky. Placing the last bit of vegetable inside of his mouth, his lips sliding across the metal fork.  
Adrien moved back in his chair, chuckling lightly placing a hand to his stomach.

"Ahh-" he sighed glancing over at the clock, lunch time was nearly over now, but with the pouring rain, how could they get back? "It's time to go back to school, but—"

 _ **CRASH!**_

A loud burst of thunder sounded throughout the entire sky, making Adrien retract to cover his ears squinting. Nathanaël stared at him slightly confused, did he not like- the thunder?  
"Heh.." Adrien laughed, trying to play off his sudden shown of weakness quickly, "why don't we try to head back?"

The red head nodded, slowly standing as the blonde started to pay for the food they had just shared together. Moving back a strand of his hair, Nathanaël glanced out of the window, pressing his warm hand against the cool glass. His hand began to fog the very spot; as he peaked his hand to look up. How odd, usually they rarely had storms like this.  
Feeling the gentle hand on his shoulder, he glanced behind him seeing as Adrien was ready to go.

"I don't have an umbrella, we could always wait out the rain."

"But, we have to get to class." The male trailed off staring out the window, the large splashes of rain hitting the pavement.  
"Okay then, lets go! It'll be fun to run to the school in the rain." Sticking out his tongue, Adrien beckoned him over to the door.

"Ready?" He asked Nathanaël as he moved his bag behind him, making sure it was closed so his drawings wouldn't get wet in the sopping rain.  
Opening the door, the two bolted out onto the empty side walk racing next to one another.

The rain had already began to dampen the models perfect hair to a long looking state.

' _How is it possible for someone to look attract like this!?'_ Nathanaël thought to himself as he was so occupied with staring at him, not even noticing the garbage can in front of him.  
Slamming into the tin, they clanked everywhere sending the male to fall flat onto the cold wet ground.

Adrien stopped in his tracks, spinning around back to the artist who stared down at the pavement rather embarrassed; "You okay?" he called over the sounds of the rain splashing all around them.  
Reaching his hand out again, Nat glanced up at him wide eyed; he had already done this earlier, Adrien helped him up then too.

Gripping onto his hand, the blonde yanked him forward making Nathanaël's knee buckle slamming into his wet chest.  
Adrien stumbled backwards from the sudden hit, gripping onto Nathanaël's shoulders as his own arms retracted around the others waist.

The small roar of thunder echoed around the two, their soaking clothes and hair as they stood imesely looking into each others eyes longingly. Gulping down a small bulge of saliva, Adrien licked his lips as they quivered trying to figure out what to say.  
"I-er—"

Before he could say anything further, a large drop within Nathanaël's stomach filled his entire body, as he lifted himself up to his tippy-toes to reach his height; the lips of his pressing firmly against Adrien's.  
Little droplets of water slipped from his cheek down onto the tip of his chin, closing their eyes, the blonde was a little taken aback by the sudden feeling. However, it sent chills down his back as his stomach warmed with a weird feeling. It was almost like he had an army of animals in his stomach trying to rip out. Or was that what they called.. _butterflies?_

Pulling Nathanaël closer, his strong firm hands wrapped around his back as the two caressed in such a special moment. The rain pouring around them, the thunder even seemed to grow quiet by the exchanged kiss. It was like the world grew quiet to watch them.  
They pulled away, in what seemed like forever in such a short time frame.

For something down in the spur of the moment, all of the feelings they had for one another were thrown on the surface for evaluation. They knew in that moment why they knew these things about each other. It was something more than a single kiss in the rain, it was the start to two people knowing what their feelings were.

"We should get to the school before we catch a cold." Adrien suggested to Nathanaël, whom nodded rather flabbergasted; it was so hard to talk even when someone nearly took your breath away. It was so hard to form a coherent sentence.  
"Yeah." Was all he managed, as they walked together in the school, arms hanging at their sides, their shoes squeaking on the dry floor of the school.  
They went up the stairs together, dripping rain all on the floor, their faces a dark shade of red.

The two stood outside of the classroom door, no one noticing they were there just yet. Just as Adrien stole one last kiss from the other, the wet lips of his sliding across his own in a swift motion parting so his hot warm breath engulfed his own like a nice drink of tea. Finally, the blond pushed open the door as they entered the classroom, _together_.


End file.
